headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused 1
| next = }} "Abuser and the Abused" is a comic book one-shot special that takes place in the continuity of the Friday the 13th multimedia franchise. It was written by Joshua Hale Fialkov with artwork and inks by Andy B.. It was colored by Darlene Royer and lettered by Wes Abbott. The story was edited by Ben Abernathy and Kristy Quinn. This issue was published by DC Comics under their WildStorm Productions imprint. It shipped with a June, 2008 cover date and carries a cover price of $3.50 per copy (US). Synopsis Maggie's life is one of perpetual abuse. She's never been the same since her mother died. Her boyfriend Steve always hits her. Her stepmother is a drunken cretin who constantly insults her. Even her guidance counselor and local priest refuse to help her, and decry that Maggie's problems are of her own making. One evening, Maggie decides that she is not going to take any more. As her stepmother barges into her room, Maggie produces a knife and stabs her in the stomach. Then she calls her boyfriend Steve and tells him that she wants him to pick her up. Steve arrives and Maggie promises him sex if he drives her out to Crystal Lake. Maggie stabs Steve in the stomach, but before she can finish him off, Jason Voorhees appears and hacks him in half with his machete. Maggie is furious. She wanted to kill Steve herself. However, the psychopathic side of her personality feels a special kinship with Jason. She believes that they are both cut from the same cloth. Jason however, doesn't agree and he lops Maggie's head off with his machete. He then drags her body and severed head into the lake. Appearances * Maggie * Steve * Jason Voorhees * Maggie's stepfather * Maggie's stepmother * None * Humans * Reanimates * New Jersey :* Wessex County :* Camp Crystal Lake ::* Crystal Lake * Knife * Machete * None * Decapitation * Dismemberment * Cut in half * Severed head * Stabbings Notes & Trivia * Friday the 13th was created by writers Victor Miller and Ron Kurz and director Sean S. Cunningham. * Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused is a one-shot special published by WildStorm Productions. This issue contains explicit material and is suggested for mature readers. * This book was first published on April 30th, 2008. * The events from this issue take place on June 12th, 2008. Presumably, this was a Thursday, as the next day would be Friday the 13th, which also happens to be Jason Voorhees' birthday. Happy b-day, Jay! * This includes a three-page preview of Lost Boys: Reign of Frogs #1. Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * * Friday the 13th: Abuser and the Abused #1 at the Friday the 13th Wiki Category:2008/Comic issues Category:June, 2008/Comic issues Category:Ben Abernathy/Editor Category:Kristy Quinn/Assistant editor Category:Brandon Badeaux/Cover artist Category:Brandon Badeaux/Cover inker Category:Carrie Strachan/Cover colorist Category:Joshua Hale Fialkov/Writer Category:Andy B./Penciler Category:Andy B./Inker Category:Darlene Royer/Colorist Category:Wes Abbott/Letterer Category:Comic issues with crew categories Category:Comic issues with plot summaries